PP-Bizon
The PP-Bizon is a new submachine gun featured in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. Overview The PP-Bizon or better known in reality, the PP-19 Bizon (P'istolet '''P'ulemyot Model '''19 Bison lit. Machine Pistol 19 Bizon) is a Russian-made submachine-gun manufactured by Izhmash (ИЖМАШ in Russian), and has been in production since 1996. The Bizon is capable of firing various cartridges like the 9x18mm Makarov, 9x19mm Parabellum, .380ACP, and 7.62x25mm Tokarev rounds. Based on its design, the Bizon in-game fires a 64-round magazine of 9x18mm Makarov pistol cartridge, which is the cartridge the Bizon is most commonly seen using. It's available for both factions. The player can carry 120 reserve rounds for this weapon. When held, the player's movement speed is 240 units per second, meaning they suffer a very slight speed reduction. Properties Advantages *It has the highest magazine capacity of all submachine guns. *Relatively fast reload. *Light (equivalent to the weight of most pistols) *Fairly cheap *Low recoil *Perfect for ambush tactics in early rounds of a match Disadvantages *Bad accuracy *Very poor damage (due to this, aim for the head) Gameplay Tactics *Be sure to take advantage of the high magazine capacity of this weapon and spray bullets at concentrated groups of enemies. However, due to the low damage per shot, take them by surprise or at least shoot first. *The Bizon is an excellent choice after winning a pistol round or when the enemy team is playing eco; they will likely not buy armor and will be easily mowed down by close and mid-range spray fire. The weapon is also cheap and the kill reward is $600. *Remember, the PP-Bizon does not inflict acceptable damage so you can switch to a more powerful pistol, such as the Desert Eagle, to finish off or weaken targets. *This weapon is very ideal for suppressive fire, but the inaccuracy may be uncontrollable after firing several rounds. *It is possible for users to strafe and keep firing this weapon. "Out-strafing" is an essential component for this weapon so use this advantage to run down shotgun and sniper rifle users. *Ambushing enemy players when they have turned their backs at you is a good idea but be sure that you strike first with this submachine gun. *Forget using this weapon at enemies who are far-away. Your best bet to win is to retreat and allow opponents to come closer or switch to a more accurate handgun. *The Bizon tends to excel against opponents who are armed with low capacity mag weaponry. Moreover, this submachine gun has a fast reload time which can prove to be useful. *Use this SMG to give suppressing fire against an enemy team. Retreat if assailants are using rifles. Counter-Tactics *Despite the low damage and accuracy of the Bizon, avoid close proximity with users. Enemies armed with this unique submachine gun can (circle) strafe faster than you (if you're armed with a heavier weapon) and kill you. Furthermore, at close range, PP-Bizon users are more likely to score a headshot. *Any weapon that deals more damage and has higher accuracy can easily finish off users. *Sniper weaponry is an excellent choice to use against players armed with the PP-Bizon. **If an enemy user gets too close and you have a sniper rifle, immediately switch to your handgun. *The Molotov Cocktail or the Incendiary Grenade can stop users at their pursuit of you and/or your team members. *Remember, if a Flashbang does blind users, they may spray their bullets wildly thus be careful in how to approach them. *Try not to use a Smoke Grenade as users are capable of continuously firing the PP-Bizon for long periods of time without having the need to reload so often (unless they are low on ammo). Instead, a combination of a well-placed HE grenade and your own weapons should be good enough to eliminate users. *If the PP-Bizon user spray the gun, stand back the burst fire your weapon, shotgun users might need to pull out their sidearm. Remember to stay mobile to avoid taking sustained damage. *At longer ranges, PP-Bizon users may attempt to burst-fire this SMG. If you can spot assailants, force them to retreat with more accurate and powerful weapons, such as the AK-47. Category:Submachine guns Category:Weapons Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive weapons Category:9mm user Category:Automatic weapons Gallery :See PP-Bizon/Gallery Achievement ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' Weapon Specialist Trivia *The Bizon was originally planned to be exclusive to the Terrorists, similar to the MP7 for the Counter-Terrorists. **This was considered to be odd because the PP-Bizon is primarily used in Russian Counter-Terrorism operations. The weapon itself is rare outside Russia as well. *The Bizon's draw and boltpull animations are similar, if not identical, to those of the AK-47. This is because the PP-19 Bizon is based on the AKS-74U carbine, which has a similar working principle to the AK-47. *Though it uses 9x18mm Makarov, the in-game PP-19 is coded to use the same 9x19mm Parabellum round that the Glock-18, Tec-9, Dual Berettas, and MP9 use. This is likely to avoid having to program a unique ammunition type for it (although in real life it can use the 9x19mm Parabellum round, in which it would hold 53 rounds per magazine. The KBP-designed PP90M1, although utilizing a different firing system, has a similar Helical magazine that holds 64 9x19mm rounds). *The PP-19 Bizon is the only weapon in the Counter-Strike series that uses a Helical magazine. Also, it surpasses the P90 in terms of magazine capacity. Despite the description claims, the magazine PP-19 uses is technically not drum magazine. *Due to the similarities, the magazine is often mistaken for a grenade launcher. **Though, the launcher theory would be incorrect, as then there would be no place on the gun to put a magazine. *The firing sounds are the same as the Tec-9. *In terms of damage, the Bizon has the lowest firepower out of any of the submachine guns. External links *PP-19 at Wikipedia Category:Submachine guns Category:Weapons Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive weapons Category:9mm user Category:Automatic weapons